Videos From the Future
by colorful swirls
Summary: During Harry's fifth year, while the kids are at Hogwarts, a boring meeting of the Order of Phoenix is turned upside down when a box of tapes from the future arrive.
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black fidgeted in his seat. This meeting was boring him. Did Dumbledore really think they needed to go back over what everyone already knew? Really—_everyone_. They'd told the kids last night, and obviously, Hermione'd told Ginny.

Remus Lupin sighed. Looking over at his old friend, it was obvious Sirius's mind was somewhere else. Remus struggled, trying to focus on the meeting.

"Guard duty," Dumbledore was saying. "First—" He stopped suddenly. There had just been a gigantic _BOOM _coming from the kitchen.

Molly Weasley's face hardened. "Probably one of those kids," she said. "Fred and George never stop with those darn inventions," she added, her teeth clenched.

Her husband stood up. "Dear, sit down. I'll go check it out," he said, sighing. Slowly, he trudged into the kitchen. What he saw made his eyes nearly pop out of his head.

"Guys! Come here!" Arthur's voice from the kitchen. Kingsley sighed. What was it now? Everyone walked to the kitchen, a little anxious, actually, because Arthur Weasley hardly ever shouted anything.

When they got there, they met with a strange sight. A big box full of.. were those video tapes? And a letter with a return address.. to the Burrow. _What?_ Bill thought. How could someone from the Burrow send them this if no one was at the Burrow?

"Well," Dumbledore said. Out of all of them, he seemed to be the calmest. "Does everyone agree we should read this letter?" Some nodded, some too busy thinking to bother.

Dumbledore stooped, picked up the letter, and began to read.

_"Dear Members of the Order of Phoenix,_

_In the box we have enclosed videos from the future. Your future. We are all a part of your future. More will be explained in the videos. Please, watch them. They will not only entertain you, but give you valuable information about the war to come. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Bill Weasley, and Fleur Delacour must be present in the watching. If you want, you can summon the children from Hogwarts, but I warn you, it will probably not be good for them to watch it. Too much embarrassment. Anyway, you can trust us. And by the way, some of you will be in the videos. These are HOME VIDEOS from us._

_Please watch._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter, Ginny Molly Weasley, Hermione Jean Granger, and Ronald Bilius Weasley."_

Slowly, Albus Dumbledore set down the letter and looked up at the people around him staring blankly with shock.

"Alright then," Minerva said crisply. "Let's watch. It looks like everyone's present. And personally, I think the children should remain at Hogwarts."

Everyone nodded. Walking back to the living room, everyone regained their minds and snapped out of their shock. They sat on the edge of their seats, watching the television with rapt attention.

Remus took the first video, which was labeled "Introduction," and put it in the player.

He clicked PLAY.

Instantly, everyone gasped. On the screen were Ginny and Harry, although much older. On-screen, Harry smiled, as if he could see their reactions. "Hey, guys. So, as I'm sure you've figured out, these home videos are from the future. They're actually home videos of your future. Almost everyone will be showed. And if you decided not to show the younger versions of me, Ginny, Hermione, and Ron, please don't tell them."

"It might embarrass them," Ginny put it. Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course it'll embarrass them! And confuse them. I mean, especially the younger me. Because, if we do it right and these end up in my fifth year, then I won't understand, because at the time I had a crush on—"

"Harry, I know who you had a crush on. I don't want to hear about her," Ginny said tersely. Harry put his hands up in surrender. "Alright, alright, Gin. I'm sorry. Anyway, for those of you in the past, you should know—me and Ginny get married. Ron and Hermione get married. Bill and Fleur get married. Remus and Tonks get married. And all of those couples have at least one kid."

At this, Minerva reached out and paused the video, sighing. There was no need to keep it on when no one would be paying attention. They would be too busy thinking about all of the couples mentioned—the couples she had foreseen once she met said couples.

All the named couples gasped, even Bill and Fleur, although they'd already been talking about marriage.

Remus and Tonks looked shocked, especially Remus. He definitely had feelings for his supposedly future wife, but he'd told himself he wouldn't act on them, because it could only end badly. He was a werewolf, after all. But here was Harry telling him he'd married and had a child with her? _If it was anyone but Harry_, he thought. _Anyone but Harry and I wouldn't believe them._

Meanwhile, Tonks was equally shocked. She, too, had feelings for her future husband. She hadn't acted on them because, well..it was obvious, wasn't it? She was Nymphadora Tonks, the newest, youngest recruit that could change appearances. Her cousin was his best friend—and of course, Sirius had to treat her like a little girl, like she couldn't handle the big stuff. And her looks—she had pink hair. Of course, she could change that, if he wanted, but she doubted he'd like her more either way. So, basically, he was way out of her league, but according to Harry, they get married? They have a child? _This is shaping up to be the best day of my life_, she thought, biting her lip to hide her smile.

While Remus and Tonks were lost in thought, Molly was ecstatic. Her little girl had fallen in love with Harry! Harry had fallen in love with her little girl! _Yes!_ she thought. Harry was as good as her son now, and in the future he would be! As for Ron and Hermione, it was a no-brainer. They were so obviously crazy about each other, it was really a wonder they hadn't confessed yet. But, still, they continued to be stubborn. But as Harry said, they'll get over that in the future. And then there was her other son that had been mentioned. Bill. _Fleur can't be that bad_, she thought, grimacing. _I'll just have to try to open up to her. _Remus and Tonks—she was a bit surprised that Remus had given up, because she knew first hand how stubborn he was about other's safety. But Molly knew he would never hurt Tonks—and it looked like Remus knew that too, in the future.

Arthur was a bit apprehensive at his baby girl getting married. _But this is Harry_, he thought. _If it was anyone but Harry..._

The others were happy for the couples. Some were a bit surprised, some were a bit.._too_ happy.

"Moony! You marry Tonks!" Sirius exclaimed. "Harry and Ginny! Ron and Hermione! Oh, my! We have to throw a party! Moony—"

"Sirius," Dumbledore interrupted. "We need to continue the video, please." Grinning, Sirius sat down, winked at Remus, and clicked PLAY again.

"Yeah," Ginny said. "So, those are the couples from the future. As for the children you guys have—you'll see them in at least one of these tapes. You'll probably see our three a bit more, though."

"Okay. Well, the next video basically clears some things up, and then you'll get to our actual home videos," said Harry, then the screen went blank.

"Three grandchildren!" Molly squealed, while Hagrid put the next tape in, smiling.

_Time to watch the future_, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling!**

* * *

After watching the second video, which was labeled "Explanations," many remember being blown away. Some thought it was the most interesting video of all. Some thought it was the most important. But let's go back a bit...

Hagrid put the tape in. This time, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were all on screen.

"Hi," said Ron.

Hermione shook her head. "Ronald, these videos are going to our past family and friends and you say 'Hi.' You'll never change, will you?"

Off-screen, many were smiling fondly.

"Those two never change," Molly said, beaming.

"It seemed like a decent thing to say," Ron said, his brow furrowing. "Ron—"Hermione started, but Harry stopped her.

"Hermione, we haven't got time for you and Ron to argue, okay? We need to talk to the people," he said.

"Of course, Harry. Me and you were always the smart ones," she smirked, and kissed a cross Ron on the cheek, which effectively brought his spirits up.

"Hey! I'm smart, too!" said Ginny.

"Of course you are, honey," Harry said, and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled. "I know I am."

Molly beamed at Ginny and Harry and Ron and Hermione together.

"Anyway," said Harry, "We're going to show you guys how Voldemort was defeated, tell you who died, show you how the couples got together, and introduce the children in this video. First: the battle between me and Voldemort. So, er, enjoy this clip."

Everyone sat up eagerly, eyes wide and alert.

Silently, they watched Harry and Voldemort circle each other. They heard the taunting words Harry spoke—Horcruxes?—but only few understood them, or cared. And then the moment came—Harry and Voldemort raised their wands simultaneously.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

_"Expelliarmus!"_

There was a bang like a cannon, and then Voldemort's crumbled body lay at the end of the hall.

For a moment, it was silent. Then, all at once, celebration erupted. It took at least an hour for them to calm down, and remind themselves they had a video to watch.

Still beaming, Sirius clicked play.

"So..uh..that was Voldemort being defeated," Harry said awkwardly, blushing. "It couldn't have been done without Ron and Hermione, and, of course, Ginny. So—thanks, guys."

Ginny hugged Harry, and after a moment, Ron and Hermione joined in.

"We love you, Harry," said Ginny. "Always have."

"Yes, Harry, you're the brother I never had," Hermione sniffed.

"Yeah..mate, you're just—you're my best mate," said Ron, his ears pink.

Harry grinned. "I love you guys, too. Anyway, next clip. This one is pretty depressing, because I'd already mostly gotten over the deaths. But, whatever. Without further ado, here is the people who died."

First, came a picture of Remus Lupin.

Tonks gasped and clutched Remus's arm, who had gone very white. Everyone else was staring at Remus in horror. A single tear escaped Dumbledore's eyes. Tonks started to cry. Molly, Minerva, and Fleur began to cry. Kingsley, Bill, Sirius, Charlie and Arthur pressed their lips together tightly and closed their eyes. _This is war_, they thought. _We're going to lose people. _

Nevertheless, everyone steeled themselves for the next picture, which was: Nymphadora Tonks. Tonks gasped. Remus's eyes widened and he grabbed his future wife, holding her and crying silently into her hair.

Everyone else was either crying or gazing, heartbroken at the poor couple that had their fates laid out for them to see.

"What..what about the baby?" Molly managed to ask, despite her tears.

"Harry," Remus said automatically. "He'll be the godfather. I wouldn't have anyone else."

Sirius nodded, wiping away his tears—which he had claimed hadn't existed. But they did exist..his best friend and his cousin died. His only best friend left—James and Lily had been killed. Peter was a traitor.

"But—Remus, I mean, that's a fabulous choice, of course, no one better than Harry—but at the time you wouldn't know if he would survive. Are you sure you would pick Harry?" Kingsley's voice was hesitant. He was, as always, just being logical.

This time it was Tonks, who had wiped away her tears and steeled herself, that nodded.

"Harry is the single best godfather you could ask for."

No one argued. It was true, of course.

The next picture was: Sirius Black.

Instantly, it felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped 10 degrees. Everyone stared, open-mouthed at Sirius, who had paled considerably, but who still managed to be a true marauder.

"Well..I either went out fighting or I went out protecting Harry. Either way..I'm happy with my death. There's no way I'd rather go," Sirius puffed out his chest proudly, and many would've teased him if they hadn't been so heartbroken.

Remus looked at Sirius, his gaze filled with horror.

"All the marauders..gone," he said.

Sirius nodded and closed his eyes, swallowing the giant lump in his throat.

"It's okay. It's okay. Harry survives. Oh, Harry..."

After everyone had calmed down slightly, Albus un-paused the video.

The next picture: Albus Dumbledore.

Instantly, everyone gasped, staring at their leader, their Headmaster, their role model, their hero. Albus himself was only taken aback for a moment, he just nodded and said serenely, "It had to happen."

There was one more picture: Fred Weasley.

Everyone stared at the screen, frozen in horror, disbelieving. A silence rang through the room for who knows how long, until it was broken by a single, heart-broken wail.

And then, triggered by Molly's cry, everyone started making noise, all at once.

Tonks was sobbing into Remus's chest, her husband barely keeping in his tears while he tried to comfort her.

Sirius, as well as Kingsley, kept his steely expression, breaking down inside but keeping strong for everyone else outside.

Fleur clutched Bill's chest, sobbing, while Bill and Charlie sat beside each other, crying for their brother.

Albus could feel tears silently streaming down his face, while Minerva was openly crying, just like Hagrid, hiccuping and coughing and sobbing and choking and shaking and just letting it all out.

Arthur held his shaking, crying wife while tears ran down his face.

The family and friends and teachers of the teenager to die sat, comforting each other, for longer than they had celebrated the defeat of Fred's (indirect) killer.

Strange, how no one broke down for Sirius, or Albus, but couldn't hold it in for Fred Weasley. Maybe it was because the adults had led full lives, while Fred had—no doubt—had an exciting life, but a very short one. Maybe it was because once Fred was dead, they all knew a part—no, a half—of George would cease to exist, as well.

The adults sat, crying, holding each other, not just for Fred, but for all of them—all the ones to die they knew, and all the ones that would die that they didn't know of. They weren't naïve enough to believe this was all the deaths—no, definitely not. There would be heavy losses, obviously, but that only strengthened their desire to fight.

To make Riddle pay.

Choking back a sob, Sirius clicked play again, and found, to everyone's obvious relief, there were no more deaths. The screen showed once again, Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione.

Ginny and Hermione were sobbing. Ron looked like he was about to. Harry had tears in his eyes, but he steeled himself and took control.

"Yeah..those were the main deaths. There were way more. But we don't really want to get into all of them. But no one else in the room died." Harry swallowed.

Ron stood up. "Here's a more interesting clip. How the couples got together."

"Before we watch that, lets take a short break and calm down," said Minerva McGonagall in a tender, caring, soft voice that only few knew she had. "Come along."

And so the residents of the house of Black ate, wiped away their tears, fixed their hair, and went back to the drawing room—still sad, but a bit more at peace with the deaths.

Everyone sat down: Remus and Tonks side by side on a love seat, having come to terms with their feelings for each other, Bill and Fleur together on a loveseat, Molly and Arthur on a couch with Hagrid beside them, Minerva sat on a chair beside Albus's. Kingsley and Charlie sat in armchairs at the front of the room, where they felt like they could watch out for trouble the best. Sirius sat in a chair beside Remus and Tonk's loveseat. And so Charlie pressed play, and everyone's attention came to the screen.

Harry grinned. "This is in my sixth year, when me and Ginny got together. I had a detention with Snape, so I missed the Quidditch Cup match. But when I got to the common room, I, uh, found out what happened." He blushed slightly. Ron smirked. Hermione smiled smugly, and Ginny was grinning.

The clip started.

Harry walked into the common room. Ron, beaming, ran up to him and shouted something—it got lost in the overwhelming noise of the partying crowd. But they got the gist—Gryffindor won!

Suddenly, Ginny—in her fifth year, many noted—ran towards Harry, a blazing look on her face. She wrapped her arms around Harry, and suddenly, he kissed her.

Molly beamed. Bill, Charlie, and Arthur were a little.. conflicted about this. They could tell that Ginny was obviously happy with Harry—but they didn't want to see them snogging.

Sirius was grinning. He'd already gotten over his death._ I knew I'd have to die eventually_, he thought. No reason to cry over it. Instead, he was laughing. Harry was a total ladies man—just like his father.

Everyone else was just smiling a little—Hagrid chuckled, remembering Ginny's fan-girl crush on Harry in his second year.

Ginny and Harry froze, and the next clip started. Ron, Harry, and Hermione were standing in a hallway at Hogwarts, which was very bloody and dirty and destructed. Must be during the final battle. Many cringed. The three were grimy and dirty. Hermione and Ron were clutching basilisk fangs—why, only two knew. Sirius, having grown up in a house of dark wizards, knew basilisk fangs destroyed Hurcroxes. But why would they need them? _Unless..unless—no. That can't be it. _

Albus took this as a confirmation that his future self had told Harry about the mission, and Harry was fulfilling it very nicely, according to the clips.

"The house elves," Ron was saying, "they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?" asked Harry.

"No. I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want anymore Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us—"

At these words, Hermione's eyes widened. Dropping her fangs with a _clang!,_ she threw herself at Ron and kissed him full on the mouth.

Off-screen, Mrs. Weasley shrieked. Mr. Weasley, Bill, and Charlie smirked a little. Everyone else was chuckling. "Took them long enough," Minerva whispered. Ronald and Hermione had fancied each other a long time—she had taught them for five years. She knew this stuff.

Harry stared at Ron and Hermione, dumbfounded. "Oi! There's a war going on here!" Now, everyone was laughing. Even Kingsley, who disapproved a bit of kissing during war.

Ron and Hermione froze on the screen, and the future four were back, laughing.

"You should've seen your face when Harry kissed me, Ron," said Ginny, chuckling.

Ron stuck out his tongue. Hermione laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. Harry shook his head. "Okay, guys. Here's a slideshow of all the kids. Mrs. Weasley, you'll like this—but remember, when they're born, you're gonna have your hands full."

Everyone was leaning forward on their seats, eager to see the kids, but Albus paused the video.

"It's getting late. We should probably continue this tomorrow," he said. Relunctantly, everyone nodded. Trudging up the stairs, no one could help but think about the future— what was in store for them and their families.

_Blimey, I hope Harry and Ginny have diaper money_, Sirius thought. He had misunderstood, and he thought _all_ the kids belonged to Harry and Ginny. _15 kids!_

* * *

**Okay! That was Chapter 2! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series!**

* * *

The next morning, the residents of the 12 Grimmuald Place slowly rose, showered, drank coffee, ate, and thought.

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Charlie Weasley, Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore, Fleur Delacour, and Bill Weasley had all Apparated out to their respective homes last night, and they arrived fresh and ready early the next morning. On the other hand, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, and Sirius Black had stayed in Grimmuald Place over night. And Grimmuald Place was not, and I repeat, not a very comfy, soothing place. And so when the three climbed into bed, jittery and excited, thinking of the next morning with night anticipation, needless to say, they got around 2-3 hours of sleep.

Which, of course, led to a grouchy Sirius Black—not that the other two weren't grouchy, but they weren't dangerous when grouchy, as Sirius was. Remus, picking up on the fact that his friend was in a horrible mood, regained a bit of his long-lost marauder spirit, and proceeded to bother Sirius as much as he could, knowing fully well Sirius wouldn't hurt him.

While they waited for Bill and Arthur to set up the video Sirius Black found himself wishing a certain werewolf would go fall off a cliff.

_Finally_, thought Minerva as the screen finally turned on. She sat back in her chair, watching, almost as intrigued as Molly by the faces of the future.

First, there was a boy with messy black hair, hazel eyes, and a slight upturned nose that reminded many of someone—they just couldn't put their finger on who. He also had a look on his face—a certain look that made many groan inwardly (and outwardly, in a few cases). This boy was going to live up to the marauders, and the twins, standards—Arthur was sure of that from one look.

The words JAMES SIRIUS POTTER—AGE 12 appeared on the screen, then, underneath, HARRY & GINNY.

Molly grinned. Arthur half-smiled, half-grimaced. Everyone else seemed to have no problem with this, even seen it coming, although James' future uncle's smiles seemed to be a bit forced. If Harry hurt their little sister...

Sirius was touched that Harry would name his child after him. He knew that he and Harry had a special relationship—but he had never expected receiving such an honor. _Oh, James_, he thought. _You and me'll have fun watching over his kid. James Sirius? Named after two Maruaders? His future is written out for him._

Many were touched by the name James. Others were screaming in horror on the inside of the task of teaching yet another James Potter—and this was really _was_ famous, didn't just act like it.

The next picture was Harry.

Wait, no.. that didn't make sense. That couldn't be Harry.. he must be his son. _Of course. _

At first, this boy was so much like his father it was hard to tell the difference. There were differences, though, if you looked closely: obviously, this boy looked around ten or eleven, and Harry was fifteen. Currently. Also, there were a couple too many freckles on his face, he was slightly less skinny than his father, although he was still quite scrawny. Just like his dad. And grandfather. There was no scar on this boy's forehead. _Thank God_. And the thing many didn't want to admit—this boy was obviously loved and cared, you could tell by the look on his face. Whereas many could remember an eleven-year-old Harry looking.. well, looking a lot of things, but not cared for and _definitely_ not loved.

The caption read: ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER—11. Underneath was (of course) HARRY & GINNY.

Albus himself was blown away. He saw Harry as his grandson, and he knew Harry was quite loyal to him, but knowing that Harry named his son after him? It was mind-blowing, and quite touching. And Severus..Albus smiled on the inside. It looked like in the future, Harry finds out just how much he owes Severus Snape.

Others were obviously touched by the name, "Albus," and none understood why Harry would name his son Severus, but it didn't matter. Harry has his reasons, they all understood that. Well, everyone but Sirius. While Sirius knew, like the others, that Snape must turn out to be good, he just couldn't forget his horrible history with Snivellus..

The next picture showed a young girl with red hair—Weasley red, Arthur thought—and brown eyes. She looked immensely like Ginny, but also like Lily, as Sirius and Remus noted. And everyone could tell that she was just a brave as both put together.

LILY LUNA POTTER—AGE 9, HARRY & GINNY.

"Blimey," said Bill, a little worried. "How many children do Harry and Ginny _have_?" Charlie's eyes widened.

Arthur frowned a bit. "Er, it doesn't matter, son." _But hopefully not many more_, he thought secretly, thinking of his little girl as a mother.

"Aww," said Molly, obvilious to her husband and son's worries, "Harry named his daughter after his mother."

"How sweet," Minerva agreed, for once allowing herself to not be so fierce and speak her true feelings.

Sirius and Remus were grinning. _There'll always be a James and Lily Potter around, even if the originals aren't. Way to go, Harry._

The next picture was of a girl with bushy hair quite like Hermione's, except a flaming red color. The girl had blue eyes, beautiful blue, that made Molly think of Ron.

ROSE MEGAN WEASLEY—AGE 11, RON & HERMIONE.

"Ron and Hermione's daughter!" Molly exclaimed. "My little boy has a daughter.." _  
_

"Good job, son," said Arthur proudly, while Bill and Charlie were relieved they were onto another couple's children.

"Always knew they would end up together," said Sirius, grinning. "And I bet this little girl is just like Hermione, however much she looks like Ron."

Onto the screen came an adorable little boy—he had brown hair just like Ron did at such a young age. **(Think Ron from The Chamber of Secrets movie. That's how I imagine Hugo) **He also had big brown eyes and long lashes. He was so sweet, Molly was already in love with her future grandson.

HUGO ARTHUR WEASLEY—AGE 9, RON & HERMIONE, appeared at the bottom.

"Hugo," whispered Molly. "So adorable! I can't wait to meet him."

"He's named after _me_?" Arthur was touched, and a bit confused.

"Arthur, why is that such a surprise?" Arthur Weasley just smiled a bit sheepishly at his wife.

Sirius chuckled. "And I bet that however much this boy looks like Hermione, he's a little Ron."

Next up was a girl with long, flowing blonde hair, big blue eyes, and beautiful features. She looked kind and smart, though, despite her beauty.

VICTOIRE GABRIELLE WEASLEY—AGE 17, BILL & FLEUR.

"My daughter!" Fleur exclaimed. "We 'ave our own daughter, Bill!" She turned to her husband. "'Ezn't this wonderful?" She was beaming, and everyone could see that Victoire looked almost exactly like Fleur, just younger, and her blue eyes were a shade lighter—they matched Bill's.

Bill was dumbfounded. "Yes, of course, it's great, dear." He was still processing this: _Me? A father?_

Molly smiled sweetly at Fleur. _Might as well get over this_, she thought. _I don't like her that much now, but once I get to know her, it'll be better. Anyway, she's giving birth to my grandchildren._

The next picture showed a girl with long, red hair, and blue eyes. She had glasses and freckles, and Bill knew that she was his.

DOMINIQUE GINEVRA WEASLEY—AGE 15, BILL & FLEUR.

"Blimey, Bill!" Charlie claimed. He looked at his older brother. "Without the glasses, she's the female you."

Fleur beamed at her husband. "She's amazing," she whispered to Bill, who smiled back at her.

"She's named after you, love. I think you're the reason she's amazing."

Fleur felt her heart melt—again—because of this man. She loved him so much, she didn't know what to do sometimes.

_How many grandchildren do we have?_ Arthur wondered.

The boy on-screen next was certainly a ladies man. He had sleek blond hair that he pulled into a ponytail, and moviestar blue eyes—Fleur's blue eyes.

LOUIS WILLIAM WEASLEY—AGE 12, BILL & FLEUR.

"I 'ave always wanted a son," said Fleur. "And he iz just like you, ma cherie!" She looked at Bill, who was a little startled. This was great, and he knew he would love these children in the future, but how many were there?

Molly smiled. _So many grandchildren already!_

Tonks grinned. She could tell that this kid was no sweet little boy—she had a feeling he was friends with James Sirius.

The next picture was of a girl with long, dark hair, brown eyes, and tan skin. She had red lips and was very, very pretty.

ROXANNE ANGELINA WEASLEY—AGE 15, GEORGE & ANGELINA(JOHNSON).

"Angelina Johnson?" asked Arthur. "I've heard the kids talk about her. She seems like a nice girl." He patted his wife's knee.

"She's obvious a pretty girl," said Sirius, smirking. "George'll have a fine time chasing boys away from that young lady."

Charlie chuckled. Sirius was right—he could imagine how protective George must be of his little girl.

The next picture showed a mini Fred (or George) with slightly tan skin.

FREDERICK OLIVER WEASLEY—AGE 12, GEORGE & ANGELINA.

"That is so sweet!" Molly exclaimed. "George named his son after Fred.. Those two are so close." Arthur, Bill, and Charlie nodded.

"Named after Wood," Charlie chuckled. "That boy'll be a Quidditch player if I've ever seen one."

The next picture had a picture of a girl with black hair, blue eyes, and a no-nonsense look about her that reminded the Weasleys of someone they didn't particularly want to be reminded of.

MOLLY GINEVRA WEASLEY—AGE 16, PERCY & AUDREY.

"Percy has a kid?"

"Percy named his daughter after me? And Ginny?"

"This obviously means he comes back."

After Arthur's words, there was a silence—and then smiles.

The next picture was of a girl that silky red hair, blue eyes, freckles, and she looked like all she did all day was have fun.

LUCY AUDREY WEASLEY—AGE 14, PERCY & AUDREY.

"Another daughter?"

"Percy's probably super protective of them."

"Can you believe that his daughter looks like she actually has a lot of fun?"

"Who's Audrey?"

"Percy's wife. Unless you think these aren't his wife's—"

_"Sirius!"_

"Sorry, Molly," Sirius said, trying to ignore Remus and Tonks' snickers.

Smiling slightly, Minerva clicked the play button and the next picture came onto the screen.

The boy—young adult—in the picture looked quite strange, yet everyone knew instantly who he was. He had torquise hair, a heart-shaped face, brown eyes, and features that reminded everyone of a certain werewolf.

"It's your son, Remus," said Sirius quietly. "And yours, Nymphy." Tonks scowled at him, but she couldn't make a completely nasty face with her son's face stuck in her mind. _He's.. he's perfect_, she thought. _If only I could meet him. _Then she sat up in her chair, grinning. _That's what these videos are for. _

TEDDY REMUS LUPIN—AGE 19, REMUS & TONKS.

Remus smiled a bit at his future son, but couldn't suppress his worries: _What if he's like me?_

The others were very happy for the couple—God knows Remus deserves happiness, and Tonks was amazing. But it would be better if they could both live to see their son grow up—so much better, for everyone.

Harry was now on the screen. "Well, those are the kids. Amazing, aren't they?" He smiled, and they all could see just how much Harry cared for these children. "By the way, I'm Teddy's godfather, so he's basically part of the family. Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have it any other way regardless." Remus looked around and thanked each of the Weasleys silently, with a nod and a meaningful look, while Tonks expressed her thanks with hugs and loud "Thank you guys so much!"

"Anyway, the next video is actually one of our home videos. Actually, it's one of my personal favorites. 'The Birth of James Sirius Potter,' is what it's called."

* * *

**What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW! Also, if you have any ideas for a video they should watch, tell me—PM or review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does.**

* * *

The adults watching were silent—this was the first real video, and they weren't going to miss a thing. They were grouped based on where they could get comfortable: Fleur leaning on Bill's shoulder, Hagrid in his chair, Charlie in an armchair in the corner, Sirius, Molly, Arthur, Remus, and Tonks on the couch, Minerva and Dumbledore in chairs at the front of the room.

_"Hannah? Are you ready?" Neville Longbottom came into view, knocking on a wooden door softly._

The viewers perked up a bit at such a familiar face, and voice. Albus took it as proof that Harry had succeeded that Neville Longbottom was alive, older, wiser, and asking his—presumed—wife what was taking her so long.

_"In a moment, dear," came the muffled voice of an unknown girl—to some. Dumbledore and Minerva recognized the voice, while Remus and Hagrid thought it sounded familiar._

_"Okay," Neville called, and spun around to face the camera. It seemed to startle him, and he stepped back. "George! You nearly gave me a heart failure! What are you doing with that Muggle camera, anyway?"_

"George!" exclaimed Molly, excited, as well as most in the room, to see a member of the Weasleys other than the four they'd already seen._  
_

_The recognizable voice of George Weasley—although altered by amusement—answered, "Charlie gave it to me for Christmas. Told me to record everything he misses in Romania."_

Arthur sighed, as did Molly and Bill. Charlie offered them a small apologetic smile, but could not bring himself to be sorry. He could read the message in Bill's eyes: _You're still in Romania?_ Charlie sent his own message back at his older brother: _Of course._

_"Well, that was good of him. At least you know he misses you guys as much as you guys miss him."_

_George snorted. "Or maybe he figured, being me, I'd get something good on tape."_

"That's probably it." Charlie smirked. Tonks laughed, as did Bill and Arthur weakly, but Molly couldn't bring herself to even smile. Her son would remain in Romania for at least another twenty years, missing most of their lives. She couldn't do anything about it. No one could—except Charlie himself.

_ Neville laughed. "I'd better go see what's taking Hannah so long. See you in a minute, mate."_

_"You, too," George murmured as he walked down halls in an unfamiliar home—most likely Neville and Hannah's. _

_George finally came upon other people, in the kitchen._

_Mrs. Weasley, Audrey, Fleur, and Angelina were bustling around in the kitchen, making dinner. Mr. Weasley, Bill, Percy, and Ron were discussing things at the Ministry at the kitchen table, very loudly._

There was a chorus of, "Me! That's me!" after seeing this, as well as, "I'm getting old!"

Everyone was smiling, though, no matter how awful they supposedly looked. It effectively took Molly's mind off of Charlie.

_Deciding it was too crowded, George made his way down the hall to a comfy looking living room. _

_Harry Potter sat on the sofa, being paraded by little kids. One boy, and three girls._

"Grandkids!" Molly beamed. She had always wanted a big family, with her and Arthur at the center—and here she was, watching it happen!

_ The boy was the oldest—he looked about 7. The girls looked around 4 or 3. "Uncle Harry," one of them, with flowing red hair, said. "Uncle Harry, can we play dress up?"_

Bill stifled a snort, as did Charlie.

_Harry smiled with a glint in his eyes. "Of course, Dom. I'll go get Uncle Ron."_

This time, nothing was stifled. Most everyone was laughing—imagining Ron get dressed up by a group of little girls.

_Harry stood up and walked out, as well as George._

_"Hey, George," said Harry casually as they walked side by side. "What're you up to?" _

_"Just recording this memorable day," replied George. "Say, you wouldn't happen to know where Ginny is, would you?"_

"Of course he does," muttered Molly happily. "Because they're married!"

_Harry nodded. "Her, Hermione, and Luna are up in Hannah's room with Victoire and Lucy."_

Fleur's face brightened a bit. Victoire—that was her daughter. And she might get to see her, if George did the right things.

_George smiled. "Thanks. I'll be up there, then."_

_"And I'll be watching the girls give Ron a make-over." They both laughed, and parted ways._

Everyone laughed again, even Kingsley. He'd originally been interested in these videos because of the information about the war, but he couldn't say this didn't entertain him.

_When George arrived at Hannah's room, he made sure to knock first. After a moment, two toddlers peeked out. One looked about five, and had long blonde hair, while the other was younger, and had the traditional Weasley red hair. They both had bright blue eyes._

"Victoire!" Fleur said excitedly, pointing to the one with blonde hair. Bill took her hand and squeezed it.

_"Uncle George," said the blonde. "What's the password?"_

"She's very demanding, Bill," Charlie teased. "Reminds me of you."

_"I'm a guard!" The red-head said impressively._

_"Shush, Lucy," said the blonde, her eyes locked on George's._

"I agree with you, Charlie. She's _quite_ demanding," agreed Tonks, smirking.

"Must be the French in her," said Bill, grinning at his girlfriend, who poked him.

_"Er.. well, who made the password?" George asked tentatively, stalling._

_"Auntie Ginny!" Lucy smiled at her favorite uncle._

"She's a blabber mouth."

"She's a baby, Sirius, for God's sake!"

_"Lucy!" The blonde stomped her foot, fed up with her little cousin._

"Looks like little Vic agrees with me."

_"Victoire, don't be mad at Lucy. She's only two," said George sternly, although they could all tell he was biting back a smile._

"Looks like George agrees with me," Tonks countered.

"Which one is smarter?"

"Erm..." Silence.

_Victoire took a deep breath. "Fine. Uncle George, stop stalling. What's the password?"_

_"Well, if Ginny made it, it has be something like this: l love Harry Potter. Is that it?"_

Bill laughed at loud that. He'd worried about his brother after finding out about Fred's death. But this confirmed it—George was strong enough to keep going, and remain the same person he is now._  
_

_Victoire smirked. "Nope. I'm afraid I can't let you in, Uncle George. Bye!" She started to close the door, but George stuck his foot in between the door and the door frame, blocking her._

_"Listen," George whispered. "I really need to get in there. Can't I get a clue?"_

_"No, sorry. Aunt Hermione specifically prohibited clues."_

"Hermione doesn't stop outsmarting people."

"Did you really expect her to?"

_George faltered for a minute. "Since when do you know what prohibited means?"_

"He shouldn't have done that," said Arthur, knowing from experience to never lose sight of the goal when competing with children.

_Faltering cost George the game._

_Victoire grabbed Lucy, placed her back inside, and shouted, "Sorry, Uncle George! The password was George is an idiot. You have been denied access. Sorry!"_

Laughs echoed throughout Grimmuald Place—quite a strange thing. Fleur smiled to herself, knowing her daughter was something else already.

"Only Ginny would come up with that password."

"No, actually, Charlie, I think I could come up with it." The brothers grinned at each other, enjoying the rare moment where they were doing the teasing, not the twins.

_She slammed the door, leaving George pounding on the closed door, shouting "George is an idiot! George is an idiot!"_

Remus shook his head. Sometimes George reminded him of Sirius far too much than what was healthy for the young man.

_"Er.. George?" The camera spun around to look at Bill, who was looking at his brother with a concerned look on his face. "What are you doing?"_

"Me! I bet I'm really worried about him."

"I would hope so. If you're not, than this must be an everyday occurrence."

_"Don't worry about it. What d'you need?"_

_"I was sent to tell you and the girls that Hannah's ready. We're waiting on you guys to open presents. The girls're in there?" He gestured to the door._

"Good luck getting in, Bill."

"Thanks."

_George nodded, and backed away, smirking. He leaned against the opposite wall to watch Bill attempt to get through Victoire and Lucy._

_Instead, though, he watched Bill knock, Victoire answer, and shout, "Daddy! Come on in!" She grabbed his hand and Bill disappeared behind the door._

"She's a total Daddy's girl," said Fleur, but she couldn't convince herself to be disappointed.

_Shaking his head, George made his way down the stairs, muttering about "Daddy" and "Lucy should've brained him."_

"She should have," Sirius agreed, laughing.

_When he reached the living room, he found a cluster of people sitting, grouped around a very pregnant blonde lady who was opening presents. Hannah Abbott._

_George sat down next to Angelina and pulled Roxanne onto his lap. Harry was sitting next to Ron and Neville. Mr. Weasley, Teddy, Mrs. Weasley, and Molly sat side by side. Fleur, Dominique, Percy, and Audrey sat on a couch together. After a few minutes, Bill came bounding down the steps carrying Victoire. He sat down next to Fleur and Dominique. Hermione, Luna, and an extremely pregnant Ginny came down next. Hermione handed Lucy to Percy and joined Ginny and Luna over by Harry, Ron, and Neville._

"Everyone together," whispered Molly. Her heart glowed at the sight of them.

_Everything __was peaceful for around 15 minutes. It was a very nice baby shower, and Hannah got very cute things for the baby—girl, they found it._

_About ten minutes in, though, Ginny excused herself to go to the bathroom. The party continued._

"It's almost time." Tonks sudden proclamation both scared and excited everyone.

_"Harry!" Ginny's shriek was loud and terrified. Harry's eyes widened, and he only hesitated only a moment before dashing out of the room, quickly followed by Ron and Hermione._

_In the sitting room, there was chaos. Everyone was standing up and shouting. Then they hear__d the pop! of the four Apparating, and it nearly drove Mrs. Weasley up a wall. _

_After a few minutes, the stag appeared and Harry's voice told them to stay calm, Ginny's giving birth, to meet them at St. Mungo's and for someone to stay with the kids. _

_After the stag disappeared, it was decided that Hannah, Neville, and Luna would watch the children. Teddy wanted to go, but Neville managed to convince him that they'd have a fun time with Teddy's paint set and Victoire's glitter._

_When George Disapparated, the screen went black before they saw the waiting room of St. Mungo's. Bill raced up to the clerk and yelled a bit, quickly gaining them access to Ginny's room._

"I don't think the French is all to blame, dear. Look at you yelling."

"Hey!"

_Or, the hallway outside her room, more accurately. They found Ron pacing, running his hands through his hair nervously._

_"Harry and Hermione are in there," he said, gesturing towards the door. "I couldn't handle it, though. And, Mum, Ginny was asking for you."_

Molly thought about that for a second. She obviously had experience giving birth, but helping to give birth? Not too much. She consoled herself by telling herself it was a hospital, and that other people were around to help, if she couldn't figure it out.

_Mrs. Weasley was quickly let in, and then everyone else sank down into a seat, whether it be chair or floor or someone else's lap. _

_ The camera went off for a second, then came back on, saying January 30th, 2:14 AM. All was quiet for a bit as they saw everyone else slowly, groggily, waking up. __Then:_

_ "What do you mean? I thought you said we were expecting a girl?"_

"James Sirius was supposed to be a girl?"

"Apparently so, Padfoot," said Remus, equally stunned.

_Apparently Ron had managed to go into the room, because they could hear him loud and clear._

_"Harry, that is a boy. I'd've thought you'd know the difference, seeing as you knocked up my sister!"_

"Ron!" Molly scolded, while the rest of the room held back laughs.

_"Ronald!"_

_"Sorry, Hermione, but it's true. What I don't get is how he managed to make them think he was a girl. I mean, it'd take a heck load of work to hide that thing—"_

Molly's lips tightened, while Sirius, Charlie, Bill, and Tonks guffawed, and Remus, Kingsley, Arthur, Fleur, and Dumbledore chuckled.

_"Ron, your sister is seconds away from giving birth and you're concerned about that?"_

_But before Ron could answer, Harry stepped in. "Both of you, shut it!" _

"Those three don't change much," Arthur commented.

"I don't think they ever will," said Minerva.

_His tone became soft. "Ginny, can you make it?"_

_A few seconds of silence, and then the cries of a newborn could be heard throughout the hospital._

_"l'll take that as a yes."_

Slight chuckles; even Molly couldn't scold Ron at the moment—she was too happy thinking about the birth of James. _Besides, Hermione'll scold him for me, anyways._

_"Ron!"_

_The screen went black once again. It was presumed that the Weasleys were all checking out the new baby. The screen came on again showing a close up of Ginny with the baby in her arms, flushed but ecstatic, with a beaming Harry beside her._

_"What's his name?" The voice was George's._

_"James," said Harry. "James Sirius."_

Sirius flushed with pride and beamed, while Remus smiled a little, thinking of the havoc this child would cause.

Minerva tightened her lips. She'd gotten through the first James Potter—barely—his son was on the road to giving her a heart attack, and now she was expected to survive a James Sirius Potter, who most likely had inherited Ginny's temper? _It's not__ likely that I'll survive this third generation._

Ginny appeared on the screen—the one from 2017. "They call it his first prank, making everyone think he was a girl." She grinned. "I hope you guys enjoyed that. The next video is called, 'Trouble.'"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: The idea for this chapter came from SkullKey4758. Please tell me if did your awesome idea justice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, sadly.**

* * *

Remus put the next tape in and went back to his seat by Tonks, no words needing to be said. They were engrossed—it was like being obsessed with a movie, but this movie would actually _happen_ one day.

_"So," came the voice of Ginny Weasley (Potter then). "I want to know the whole story."_

_"Me too," said Hermione's voice. "You can start, Rose."_

_Slowly, the camera came into focus and a living room was revealed. Ginny and Hermione were sitting at one couch, looking livid, while Harry, Ron, James, Albus, Rose, and Hugo were on the other, looking terrified—except for Harry, who seemed as angry as Hermione and Ginny._

"Someone's in trouble," said Molly. It was a mother's instincts, and she could tell by Ginny and Hermione's voices that they were _mad_.

_What's up with Harry?_ Sirius wondered, never having seen his godson look so terribly angry_._

_"Well.." came the trembling voice of Rose Weasley. "You see, I had just read about a new love potion Uncle George was selling, and it said it was a safe love potion, and I told James about it, and, well, he decided he wanted to t-try it."_

"Why on Earth would she tell James?" Tonks asked incredulously. "Isn't this child supposed to be _bright_?"

_"And, James," Ginny said, "who exactly did you want to give the love potion to?" _

_"Teddy, so he would fall in love with Victoire, and they could finally admit they love each other. Mum, I swear, I didn't mean for this to happen! I could've sworn I had the potion locked in my room—"_

"Huh," said Sirius, looking over at Remus and Tonks. "Not admitting he's in love. Sounds like ol' Teddy has turned out just like his parents."

Sirius chuckled as Remus glared and Tonks stuck her tongue out, but neither could deny it.

_"Obviously you didn't," Ginny snapped icily, eyes blazing._

"She's pissed," Charlie commented, pretending he didn't seen the glare he was receiving from his mother.

Bill stifled a snort. It was true—Ginny and Hermione were pissed, and Harry.

_"I think this is where you two came in, Harry, Ron," said Hermione tightly, looking over at her fuming best friend and nervous husband._

_"Well," said Harry, rage evident in his voice, "James asked for some money to spend at George's shop, and I gave him some. I didn't know he was buying a love potion, and frankly, I wouldn't have cared as much if Teddy was the one that actually _drank_ it."_

"How come no one cares if _Teddy_ takes a love potion?" Remus asked, a little offended by this.

_"_He's probably just like you, dear," said his wife. "That's why."

Remus blinked at her. Sirius laughed.

_"Er.. right," said Ron. "Well, James dropped by our place to get Hugo, and I asked them what they were up to, and since I'm cool Uncle Ron," Ron grinned, "they told me."_

Bill chuckled, Fleur giggling into his chest, while Tonks, Charlie, and Sirius laughed.

"'Cool Uncle Ron,'" Arthur muttered under his breath, shaking his head and chortling slightly.

_"And why," said Hermione, glaring at her husband, "didn't cool Uncle Ron tell his wife? Or _stop_ them?"_

"She's pissed, too," said Bill, ignoring the glare his mother head sending him, just like his brother had.

_Ron rolled his eyes. "Because, Hermione, like Harry said, it wouldn't have been a big deal if _Teddy_ took it."_

"Again!" Remus shook his head. Tonks covered her laugh with a cough.

_Hermione sighed and shook her head. "Albus, how did you get involved in this, sweetheart?"_

_"Well," started Albus, "I heard James leave, and he told me to meet him at Uncle George's shop, and so I did, and—I swear, Aunt Hermione, I just wanted a new toy for Arnold and Susie and Thunder—I didn't know what James and Hugo were planning—"_

"The poor darling," said Molly, looking at her future grandson with pity and love in her eyes.

"Why does no one say that about James Sirius?" asked Sirius, and Tonks raised her eyebrows at him.

"Because James Sirius is not a darling." He opened his mouth to object.

"No, Sirius. Don't even try it. You know it's true."

_"It's okay, Al," said Ginny, looking at her second-born son, eyes soft. "You can go upstairs, if you want."_

_And Albus, looking immensely relieved, nearly flew out of the room._

Albus Dumbledore chuckled quietly. It seemed that this child had become Harry through and through, from looks to the ability to get out of a tough situation.

_"Well," said Ginny after watching him go, "does anyone want to tell me again, one more time, what happened? I really don't remember much."_

_"I will," said Harry, his voice tight. _

_He's going to tell us why he's so mad_, thought Sirius. _Pay attention._

_"__You got up this morning and found the love potion on the counter—how it got there, I don't know, when James swears he had it in his room. Anyway, you drank it. You Flooed to the Daily Prophet and the first person you saw—that's how this one works, the first person you see you fall in love with—the first person you saw was Coppers, that git that works with you on the sports column. And—and that git—"_

Bill and Charlie's hands had already worked their way into fists, while Molly's eyes were wide, Arthur was glaring at nothing in particular, and Dumbledore's mouth had become a of thin line. No others seemed to have figured it out yet.

_"I'll take it from here," said Ron, looking amused as Harry clenched and un-clenched his fists. "Coppers totally took advantage of you, Gin. He knew you were under the spell of a love potion, but he didn't care. And then Harry walked in to bring you some papers you'd accidentally left and saw Coppers eating your face off. _

Ginny's brothers and father wrinkled their noses.

_And then—" Ron started laughing. "Harry totally broke Coppers' face."_

"I would hope so," said Tonks, looking disgusted.

"Yeah, good for you, Harry," said Sirius. "Break people's faces."

_"Yeah," said Harry, seeming to calm down a bit now. "Yeah, I think I broke his nose. I _hope_ I broke his nose."_

"Me too," Bill whispered to himself.

_Hermione sighed. "Hugo, Rose—go play with Albus and Lily. You're both off the hook, but Hugo, the next time you and James cause trouble like this—" She left the threat open._

"I told you guys he would be a mini-Ron."

"We all believed you, Padfoot."

_Rose and Hugo ran up the stairs, leaving James, facing his livid mum._

_"Well—" he started, but Ginny cut him off._

_"No flying for two weeks. Now go play, James." And he did._

"He iz lucky 'e got off that eazy," said Fleur. "Your sizter looked livid, Bill."

_Hermione looked at Ron, then at Harry and Ginny._

_ "I think me and Ron need to have a talk," she said, and Ron groaned. "Could you two please watch Rose and Hugo?"_

_"Sure," said Ginny, biting her lip not to laugh as Hermione grabbed Ron by his ear and pulled him out of the room._

Now everyone was laughing, at Ron's expense. Minerva smiled slightly. Those two sure didn't change, and she wouldn't have it no other way.

_Ginny then turned to her husband, who was watching her._

_"Harry, I really am sorry—"_

_"It's fine. Just stay away from that git from now on, please, Ginny."_

_Yes, please, Gin_, her father thought._ Please._

_"Of course," she said, and walked over to him. She leaned her head on his shoulder._

_ "How did our kids turn out so crazy?"_

"I'd say it started with the parents," said Bill, looking at Charlie, who laughed.

_"Your genes," they both said at the same time. _

_"No, I think they're yours," she said as she leaned in to kiss him._

"Eugh," said Charlie. Harry was a great guy—but he didn't need to see that.

_The camera then cut to Lily Luna, sitting on her bed giggling and humming, doodling and painting her toenails. She could hear James and Albus arguing about how the potion had ended up in the kitchen._

"She is so cute!" Molly squealed, with Tonks, Fleur, and Minerva nodding their agreement.

_So much like Lily_, Sirius thought, and it took one look at Remus's face to know that they were thinking the exact same thing.

They could still see Lily on her bed, but now they could her voice talking:

_"It was really stupid of them not to realize, considering. The empty bottle of love potion had been on my nightstand for the past 12 hours, and who was the only one in the house that was too small to reach the top shelf of the pantry? _

_Obviously it had been me, Mum had found the potion on the bottom shelf. But I let my brothers argue—James blaming Albus and Albus blaming Rose and Rose blaming Hugo and Hugo blaming me—which all three of them instantly denied. _

_And James thought _he_ was the pranking expert of the family."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

Before putting the next video in, Tonks stole a glance at Remus. He was staring at her, an unreadable look on his face. When he saw her looking, though, he smiled at her. Her stomach went fluttery and the tape slid into the slot.

Sirius clicked PLAY, rolling his eyes at the couple.

_The door swung open, revealing none other than Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley, and their three children: 16-year-old Victoire, 14-year-old Dominique, and 12-year-old Louis._

Bill smiled ever so slightly.

_"Merry Christmas, Mum," Bill said immediately as he crossed the threshold of the Burrow. "Have you and Dad put up the tree yet?"_

_"Of course, Bill, it's two days 'till Christmas," answered Molly Weasley, as she turned a corner and began hustling towards them, hugging and kissing her grandchildren, her daughter-in-law, and, finally, her son._

"Yeah, really, Bill," said Charlie, grinning at his brother.

_"Arthur's upstairs," she said after she kissed Bill on the cheek. "I expect Percy and Charlie to be here soon, so you best get to it if you want to be alone." She smiled at Victoire and squeezed Louis's shoulder once more before taking an apron off a hook nearby and heading towards the kitchen._

_"Molly, let me help you," said Fleur immediately, hurrying after her mother-in-law._

_Maybe she's not too bad_, Molly thought, eying the part-Veela snuggled up against her eldest son.

_Bill sank into a chair in the living room, put his feet out, and closed his eyes. _

A few of the room's occupants laughed, an even bigger number rolled their eyes.

_Dominique rolled her eyes at her father and walked up the stairs, probably to the girls' room that she stayed in._

_Victoire decided to go outside, and she could be seen rocking on the porch swing that she loved so much._

_Louis went to his Uncle Charlie's old room, where he knew there were still drawings and pictures of dragons, if you knew where to find them.  
_

Charlie grinned at the screen; it was obvous there would another dragon keeper in the Weasley family soon. _I'll teach him everything he knows_, he thought.

* * *

_By six o'clock, most of the family had arrived (the Longbottoms were scheduled to come the next day). From Percy Weasley to Fleur Weasley to Luna Scamander to Angelina Weasley to Charlie, they were all there._

_Except for Harry Potter._

_His wife was there, his sons, and his daughter. But he wasn't—and neither Ginny, Hermione, nor Ron had told them anything._

_I haven't a clue where he is, Ginny had said (though it was an obvious lie). It's not some thing I can tell anyone, Hermione'd told them all._

Sirius snorted. Grown-up with children, and those kids still couldn't lie. _But, really_, he thought suddenly, _where's Harry?_

_Regardless, the Weasley/Potter/Scamander clan was having quite a nice time. At exactly 6:30, Mrs. Weasley called everyone down for dinner, and it was at that moment that a bespectacled man came out—okay, __fell out—of the fireplace._

Remus grinned, as did Arthur. _He'll never be a very graceful Flooer, will he?_

_Before anyone had time to react, Ginny was by his side, clutching his arm. "Harry," she said, looking relieved. "What happened?"_

_"Nothing," her husband said, stroking her hair. "I don't have to go anywhere."_

_"Oh, thank Merlin," Ginny said breathlessly, falling back against Harry's chest._

Molly, Fleur, and Tonks smiled a little—Ginny and Harry were so _cute_!

_"What exactly are you two talking about?" George asked in an even tone, gazing at Harry._

"Yes, tell us, please," said Sirius, looking at Remus, who nodded in agreement.

_"Just a bit of trouble at the Ministry," answered Harry briskly. "It's nothing to worry about." He waved his hand as Ron snorted._

_Obviously it is something to worry about_, Molly thought, beginning to do just that.

_There was silence for a moment, until Lily's footsteps came pounding down the steps. Her cry of "Daddy!" released most of the tension in the room._

_For the moment.  
_

* * *

_After dinner, everyone broke off into smaller groups—James, Fred, and Hugo, Dominique, Lucy, and Roxanne. Victoire was leaving to follow Lily and Rose whenever she found that she couldn't walk. Her feet wouldn't move—nothing on her body would move!_

Fleur's face became confused faster than many would've thought possible._ What's wrong?_

_Well, except for her eyes, mouth, and nose. "Help!" she yelled, looking at her father, her Uncle Harry, anyone she could see._

_"Oh," said her uncle George as he came up behind her. "You got caught in what I like to call the 'Mistletoe Trap.'"_

Sirius muffled a laugh as Molly narrowed her eyes and Arthur chuckled. This was going to be_ good_.

_"And what exactly does that mean?" Victoire asked, her voice a bit higher than she'd intended._

"Yeah, George," Bill mumbled.

_"It means," George said, seeming amused, "that you have to get someone to kiss you."_

Fleur sagged with relief. _Easy_, she thought.

_Victoire visibly deflated in relief. "Oh," she said, then looked at her dad. "Please?" she asked, catching his eye._

_"Sure," her father said, and kissed her on the top of the head absentmindedly on his way to the stairs._

Bill's mouth turned upwards a little—obviously the feelings he was feeling now were only a _piece_ of the love he had for his eldest daughter in the future.

_But when his daughter tried to move again, she found that she still couldn't move. "Ah," said Uncle George. "I must've forgotten to tell you. You have to be kissed on the __lips."_

"Of course there's a catch," Tonks muttered, rolling her eyes at the ever-predictable George on the screen. Then it hit her:

_What if she kisses Teddy?_

_Victoire's mouth flew open. "But—but that's sick! Everyone here is family, except—"_

_"Except Lorcan, Lysander, and Teddy," her uncle finished for her. "Ask the first one to pass you." Then he shrugged and walked away, leaving Victoire alone in the hall by the stairs, trembling._

_The first one to pass her was Teddy._

_Yes! _thought Molly, Fleur, and most of all, Tonks. Fleur and Tonks surveyed each other, both barely containing their grin. There children were meant for each other—that was already clear. It was a mother's instinct._  
_

Of course it was him_, her brain mocked her. Of course it _had_ to be him. _

_He looked at her quizzical for a moment. He seemed to realize what was wrong soon, though, and his eyes widened. "Vicky—you're—you're not—"_

Remus chuckled a little, shaking his head. _Oh, Teddy..._

_"I'm stuck," she said lamely, looking into his now brown eyes. "I need someone to kiss me to get out."_

_So romantic_, Molly thought at her two eldest grandchildren.

There's no one else around_, Teddy thought, reasoning with himself. _I'll just get closer and—

_Her voice interrupted his frantic thoughts. "Teddy," she said desperately. "Please."_

_Teddy took a deep breath. "Of course."_

_Then he leaned closer, and kissed her._

Lips were bit all over the room, as to not scream in excitement, and more commonly, as to not laugh.

* * *

_"Last time I saw her was at dinner," replied James, while finishing up a box of Chocolate Frogs. Dominique didn't seem grateful of his "helpful" answer, but she walked away with Lucy trailing behind her._

_Ah_, thought Sirius, mentally grinning. _James Sirius._

_"Why do they want to know where Vic is, anyway?" Louis wondered, sitting on James and Albus's bottom bunk-bed, while Fred sat on the top and James stretched on Teddy's single, full-size, bed._

_"Dunno," Fred said, "normally they can't stand each other." He shook his head. "Girls are weird."_

"You got that right," Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Bill, and Arthur immediately responded, earning themselves a smack from a nearby female.

_"You got that right," said James automatically,_

They couldn't help it—they all busted out laughing at that.

_ but Louis wasn't really paying attention._

_For some reason, the idea of Dominique and Victoire working together on something—which was obviously why Dom was looking for her sister—made him very, very scared._

"Makes me scared, too, son," muttered Bill to himself, trying, like Louis, to reach a conclusion on this, but nothing came to him.

_But then Fred offered him a jellybean, he took another look at Uncle Charlie's gold watch with an engraved dragon, and all his worries flew out of his head as he gazed adoringly at the Hungarian Horntail._

Charlie laughed, and Molly could almost see the red-haired son of her's in the blonde grandson she saw on the screen.

* * *

_"Hey, Audrey?" The cookie dough was forgotten on the pan whenever she heard her husband's voice—it never get her attention._

People tensed up a bit—it was an automatic reaction to any talk of Percy, even now that they he was coming back.

_"Yeah, Perce?" she called. He came running in a few seconds later. _

_"How.. how do I look?" He was wearing a tuxedo, but it was dark Christmas green, and the tie was red. His shirt was white, shoes black, but everything else—including his hair—was striking red or green._

Most started laughing right then, but a few held it together._ If Ron were here_, Bill thought,_ or the twins. They'd choke themselves laughing._

_She almost laughed. "You look amazing," she said. It was true. "Did George fix you up?"_

_"Yeah." He seemed almost sheepish, but she liked it. How many times had she told him that green was his color? _

_"He said I'm supposed to wear it tomorrow," Percy admitted. "Do—do you think it's just a prank? Or should I wear it?"_

"Does it matter?" Sirius wondered through bursts of laughter.

_This time, Audrey did laugh. "Perce, it doesn't matter whether it's a prank or not. You look great in the suit, and you should wear it."_

_He looked uncertain still; she didn't blame him. George was hard to trust when it came to the is-this-a-prank-or-not question. "Please?" she added, hoping her voice sounded quiet and sweet. "For me?"_

Molly smiled_._

_Percy smiled at her, his eyes lighting up the entire room. "Of course," he said. "I'll be a walking Christmas tree tomorrow."_

And I'll be the star on top_, Audrey thought as she smiled and kissed him._

_"Awwwwww!"_

"Oh, put the next tape in before I throw up, Moony!"

"Sure, Padfoot."

Albus Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at them all from the background.

* * *

**Okay, so this started out as a Weasley Christmas—but I decided to use IceLumos963's of a Potter Christmas and make it into a massive video. It'll probably have three parts (this is Part I, the intro).**

**Please tell me what you thought!:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The next video started with seven girls, sitting on various beds, talking to one another. The audience automatically sat up, paying close attention.

_"Are you_ serious?"_ Dominique squealed, looking at her sister like she'd just grown a third head._

Sirius grinned. He opened his mouth—

"Don't even start that, Padfoot."

_Victoire nodded, trying to hold back her smile. "Yes. And I—" she paused, "I think I want to do it again."_

Fleur and Tonks grinned; _their children were in love_! Bill, however, groaned.

_Lucy grinned. "Oh, you two are so sweet!" She bounced up and down in her seat while Dominique screamed into one of Rose's pillows and Molly and Roxanne sat on the floor, dumbfounded._

_"Teddy and Victoire," chanted Lily, "Teddy and Victoire!"_

"She is so adorable," Molly commented, beaming at her youngest granddaughter.

_Rose sighed, smiling at her eldest cousin—not including Teddy—dreamily. "The wedding will be amazing, Vic. Can you imagine?"_

_Victoire smiled, a sly look coming into her eyes. "Oh, it'll be great, alright. But me and Teddy's wedding will be nothing on yours and Scorpius's."_

There were a few chuckles, but most blanched. "There is no way my godson's niece would ever fall in love with a Malfoy."

"Stranger things have happened, Sirius," answered Albus, looking at the Animagus mysteriously.

_Rose blushed, and her face matched her name—dark, flaming, red. "No way!" she cried. "Me and Scorp—"_

_"Are meant to be," Lily finished._

Charlie snorted. Like Ron would ever let his daughter do anything with Draco Malfoy's son.

_Molly sat up, pulling Roxanne up with her. "You've got that right, Lil."_

_"No, she doesn't! He's a pig! A prat! A Malfoy—__"_

"You go, Rose," Fred whispered to himself.

_Lucy rolled her eyes. "And since when have you cared, Rosie? You two have been attached at the hip since first year."_

_"Literally," Roxanne said, making Rose blush—again—and all the girls burst into giggles, throwing pillows all over._

The people from the past laughed, as well—Sirius and Charlie especially so_._

* * *

_Mrs. Weasley was setting out lunch when four people came out of the fireplace._

_"Merry Christmas," said Neville Longbottom, taking off his hat._

_"Neville!"_

"Neville!"

_"Hannah!"_

"Hannah! I remember her!"

_"Alice!"_

"Alice.. Alice Longbottom. That's so nice, Nev."

_"Belle!"_

"Who the hell is Belle?"

"We don't need your commentary on every little thing, Sirius!" Tonks narrowed her eyes at her cousin, who recoiled slightly.

_Instantly, everyone rushed up from the table, a massive wave of red and black—with the small addition of blonde._

_After everyone had given Neville, his wife Hannah, his twelve-year-old daughter Alice, and his ten-year-old daughter Belle their hugs, the small family joined the enormous family._

_And so they became the Weasley-Potter-Scamander-Lupin-Longbottom clan._

* * *

_"Get ready to be beaten," said James. "Harshly," he added as a side note._

"Looks like this James takes after his grandfather," said Minerva.

Sirius and Remus nodded. "Oh, yes."

_Harry smirked. "In your dreams, James. The original is always the best."_

_James shrugged. "I guess we'll see." He grinned at his father. "But since my team has a bunch of young people, I think we'll beat the old folks."_

Sirius scoffed, joining many in the room.

_Shaking his head, Harry replied, "That's just another part of your dream—or should I say nightmare?__"_

"That's right, Harry." Sirius chuckled.

Albus smiled at his favorite student on the screen, living a full, happy life—something Harry definitely hadn't had many experiences with.

_James' eyes narrowed. "I think this can only be settled on the Quidditch pitch."_

_Harry clapped his James on the shoulder. "Let's go, son."_

"Bring it on."

* * *

_Harry was racing towards the Snitch, just as Albus was coming from the other direction. They were both soaring as fast as possible, and everyone else had stopped in mid-air to watch them, when—_

_Crack._

_Everyone jumped at once. _

As did everyone watching.

_Hugo nearly fell off his broom, and Roxanne, who was beside him, zoomed forward to help him._

"He sure is like Ron," Bill laughed.

_Harry was landed beside Ginny and Lorcan when there was another crack. Slowly, everyone else descended to the grass and they all walked back to the Burrow._

_Albus and Rose were in front, running towards the huge house._

_"Scorpius!" Rose exclaimed, throwing herself at the pale, blonde teenager that had just walked out of the front door._

Sirius smirked. "Does that seem familiar to anyone?"

"If we change Scorpius's hair to red, than yes, very much so." Others nodded, agreeing with Tonk's statement.

_Ron made an animal-like sound at the back of his throat, frowning. Hermione swatted at him._

Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius laughed.

Minerva smiled_._

_Albus clapped his friend on the back as Rose was letting go of Scorpius, her face tinged pink._

_"Well,_ hello,_ Rosie," said Scorpius, raising his eyebrows at her._

The people watching chortled.

_ She blushed deeper, Albus chuckled, all the cousins rushed forward to greet the newcomer, and Ron shook his head._

_"Your dad didn't want to stick around?" Fred asked cheerfully, shaking Scorpius's hand._

_"Nah," answered the boy in question. "He never does."_

_"Hopefully it'll stay that way," Ron grumbled as he strolled past his daughter's friend into the house, causing Rose to blush (how many times was she going to do that), Hermione to hit him, Mrs. Weasley to say, "Ron!" and Scorpius to cringe._

Again, they chuckled. It was all too clichè.. Romeo and Juliet, Weasley style.

_And so they became the Weasley-Potter-Scamander-Lupin-Longbottom-Malfoy clan._

_Well, that's something you don't see every day._

"That's for sure," Kingsley muttered_._

* * *

_"Well, Alice," said James, grinning at the copper-haired girl in front of him. "I hope you enjoy butter beer."_

_"And why is that?" replied Alice Longbottom nonchalantly, her eyes not moving from the game of wizard chess Hugo and Lucy were playing._

_"Because I'll be escorting you to Hogsmeade whenever school starts back," answered James Potter, trying for a charming grin as he looked at her._

_"No, you won't," said Alice, sending James a withering glare, "you'll be escorting yourself, Fred, Louis, and the remains of your sanity, hopefully."_

_"You'll be singing a different tune by next year, Longbottom," James replied, his confident grin never faltering, but the hurt of rejection showing in his eyes for a quick half second._

Albus, Minerva, Remus, and Sirius couldn't contain their wide smiles.

"Ah, James," Remus muttered_. _

* * *

_Percy was the first to come down the stairs, arm-in-arm with Audrey, pulling in the collar of his neon green tuxedo._

_Molly grinned at her son—not only did he look adorable, but this was proof that he was going to come home._

_Bill, Fleur, Ron, Hermione, and Charlie were quick to follow._

_"Well, where are you guys going, looking so sharp?" George's voice came from behind the camera. It was obvious that he was trying not to laugh._

"I dunno," mused Remus, making Tonks and Sirius bust out laughing at him.

_"Shut it," Ron grumbled, pushing his brother as he passed him on the way to the kitchen. Hermione followed, rolling her eyes._

_"_Someone got off the wrong side of the bed this morning."

_Angelina glided down the stairs, Roxanne, Molly, Lucy, and Dominique behind her. The girls were all wearing bright red dresses (or silver, in the case of Fleur; Bill was wearing a normal, dark green suit)._

_"We're going to the Ministry's Annual Christmas Ball," Charlie said, looking at George. "Like you didn't know.__"_

"Cool, a ball!"

"...shut up, Sirius."

_George didn't say anything. But his smirk was practically tangible._

_Molly, Arthur, Teddy, Victoire, Ginny, and Lily came down the stairs next._

_Lorcan, Lysander, Hugo, Rose, Albus, Scorpius, Alice, Belle, James, Louis, and Fred were next._

_"That leaves Harry," Hermione noted. She glanced at her husband, who was currently sitting on the couch, looking quite comfortable. "He better hurry up, before Ron falls asleep."_

Que laughter; that was so very possible.

_"Yeah, where's Harry, Gin?" Bill turned to his only sister, but she shook her head._

_"He's fine," was all she said, quite obviously holding back a laugh._

_"While we wait for Harry," said Ginny, turning around to face the children, "we need to arrange the couples."_

_Groans quickly filled the room. "Mum!" James moaned._

_"Sorry, sweetie," Ginny continued, not sounding sorry at all, "but you all know that everyone has to dance once, with a partner. Kingsley picks the song, and he's not going to choose a slow song, so calm down."_

Kingsley smiled a bit, but showed no other recognition of being mentioned.

_"Let's see," Angelina stepped up beside Ginny to look at all the kids. "Teddy, you'll be with Victoire." Victoire turned pink, as did Teddy's hair__._

"Yes!" Tonks exclaimed.

_"You're brilliant, Angelina," smiled Ginny. "Yes, that's perfect. Now, how about.. Dominique and Fred, Louis and Roxanne, Molly and Lorcan, Albus and Belle, James and Alice, Lysander and Lucy, Lily and Hugo, Scorpius and Rose.."_

_Roxanne stifled her laugh behind her hand as Rose blushed._

Many laughed in the audience—but their laughs weren't stifled.

_"Who does that leave?"_

_"Well," said George, "I'd say that leaves Ch—"_

_"Shut it, George," Charlie ordered, glaring at him from across the room._

"Yeah, George," Charlie mumbled to himself.

_"That leaves you, Gin," said Angelina, looking at her sister-in-law. "Where is your husband?"_

_"Here," came a voice from the stairs, and they all turned to see Harry Potter, strolling down the stairs in a normal, pitch black tuxedo._

_"Harry!" George shouted. "I thought we all agreed to wear the green ones!"_

"Yeah, Harry," Sirius pouted.

_"I stand out enough as it is," replied Harry simply, looking at George apologetically. "Now let's go, please. This'll be a long night."_

_He took Ginny's hand and pulled her out the door with him, the others following, however reluctantly._

"That's it," said Hagrid, from beside the screen.

"Put in the next one, Hagrid!"

* * *

**I'm sorry for the late update... I'll try to better next time. By the way this chapter is dedicated to hpandpjoforever3333, who told me to (basically) get off my butt and write. It'll always help me to look at that PM. By the way, hope you don't hate me_—_I'm 23 days late.**

**Review Replies:**

**icecatfire: That is a very good question. :) I left that open on purpose, actually, so you can imagine any reaction/ending that you want to! In my mind, they all laughed, and Arthur said, "Just like Ginny," then Sirius said, "No, just like _Lily_,"and they all laughed. But, again, that's my version. Imagine whatever you want!**

**CalynnTheDeltoranOlympian: I imagine that there _is_ a narrator, actually, but only with people's thoughts (and the narrator's voice is whoever's thinking's voice). I probably should have said that before..**

**Tell me what you thought! ;) Also, check out my other stories.**_**  
**_

**seaweedbrain213**


End file.
